


Kingdom

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Community: fanfic_bakeoff, Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-29
Updated: 2010-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-14 05:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jareth's crown is tarnished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kingdom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/gifts).



> Written for Leni, who asked for "Jareth/Sarah, a crown".  
> Disclaimer: So not Jim Henson (though I would've killed to be a muppeteer back in the day).

X X X

The Goblin King had no need of a crown. All his subjects knew he was king of Goblin Town, and specifically the labyrinth. His power, his ability to work all of his trickeries, it had nothing to do with being king, though it was what made him the ruler over the goblins and the beasts of the labyrinth. There was no one so well suited to providing the leadership to the beings within the confines of his world, and all knew it. Jareth made sure of that.

But the girl. He’d offered her everything, and she’d spurned him. The weight of her rejection was one he had to carry with him and, worse, his subjects all knew of Sarah’s decision.

If Jareth wore a crown, it would have been tarnished.

X X X


End file.
